


Fall Of Olympus

by TripleHomicide



Series: Darker Days [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleHomicide/pseuds/TripleHomicide
Summary: Out of jealousy, anger and envy, Percy Jackson was betrayed by the ones he called friends. Cast into the abyss of Khaos for false crimes, The hero accepts his fate. But then, after the gods leave him for dead, a different person rises out of the abyss, hosting the essence and powers of the Creator Of the Universe. He came back. And he came back with only one goal in mind- Revenge.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade
Series: Darker Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972906
Kudos: 20





	1. Return Of The Hero

This is a collaborated work between Yournormalpjofanboy and darkarchangel2 on wattpad

The man in the black cloak seemed to be gliding over the River Styx.

A hood covered his head, and a white porcelain mask with a black snake curling on the side of the mask covered his face. From the holes of the mask, midnight black eyes glanced around, as if waiting for an attack. Pale white fingers were sticking out of the cloak.

When he got onto the shore, he looked around. The Underworld looked exactly like he remembered. The cloaked figure moved forward. Suddenly, he tensed, then stopped altogether.

"Come out, hags." His voice resounded through the mask. "I do not appreciate it when I am spied upon." His voice was rich and deep, and gushed out like a flowing river.

Three old women with bat wings and talons emerged out of the shadows. They each held a torch and long whips, which were dotted with small flames and broken glass. Alecto, Tisiphone and Mageara swooped above him.

"Who are you?!" Alecto's parched voice came to him.

"I believe that is my concern and not yours." He growled from underneath his mask.

"What is your agenda." She snarled. "What business do you have with Lord Hades?"

"And who told you my business was with Older Death Breath?" He said with a bored tone.

"If you refuse tell us." The fury screeched, "Then you are an intruder! You shall pay for your insolence with your life!"

Alecto reared back and lashed out with her whip. A pale hand shot out from under the cloak, and the whip wrapped around it. The man showed no signs of pain, but instead tugged with very little of his strength. Alecto had to let go to avoid being pulled towards him along with her signature whip, which he tossed into the darkness.

"Out of my way, She-demons," He snarled. "I have no time for your antics."

The furies shrieked, and swooped down on him. Exactly like he wanted. The man stood still as they flew towards him from all sides. As soon as they were within reach, with the grace of a panther, he maneuvered his way out of the reach of their talons, and disappeared through the darkness altogether.

When the furies looked up for him again, he was fifty-feet away. Mageara swooped towards him. As soon as she got within distance, he sidestepped, spinning in his cloak, and the demon slammed into some boulders behind him, dissolving to dust on contact with the jagged rocks. The man's hand shot out from under his cloak, and two throwing knives embedded themselves into Tisiphone's chest, making her explode into black ashes. The man seemed to be one with the darkness. He radiated a power which was so old the furies couldn't fight it.

The masked man turned, his eyes showing with malice as he glided over to the last she-demon. He raised a single hand, and the darkness swirled into a cocoon around her. The fury began to struggle, shrieking and demanding to be released. The man stepped two inches away from her.

"W-who are you?" The fury stuttered.

He ignored her question. "See, Mrs. Dodds," He whispered. "I'm here to carry out a prison break, and I can't have you ruining my plans. It's time for you to die. Now, honey."

Her eyes widened when his black orbs flashed a pale sea green, before turning back.

"N-N-No!' She snarled. "You died!"

He cocked his head to the side. "Did I? Well, you won't be alive much longer to find out."

He flicked his wrist, and turned slowly.

The masked man glided to the gates of Hades, with the shrieks and wails of agony of the fury Alecto in the background, as the darkness constricted her body, and squashed her bones.

Line Break

As he glided across the terrain, the man's mind drifted over to the conversation he had had with his mother before he had come to the underworld.

FlashBack of Sorts...

"So what you're saying, is that the council want me to kill Hades' main enforcers, breach the underworld, and rescue her?" He asked.

"Yes, the other came from the council," She said. "We will need someone to guide you, if we are to take down the Olympians."

"But...are you sure I can do this alone?" He asked.

His mother nodded, "You are by far the most powerful demigod to walk the earth, son. You are Khaos's successor. And you are the Assassin Of Darkness. How could you not do i alone?"

The man raised his head, and just caught his mother smirking. She was cool, for a primordial.

"Look, son," She gave him a knowing smile. "Do not doubt yourself. The council of the protogenoi would not have chosen you if we were not sure of your capabilities."

He caught his mother's gaze, "I won't fail you, Nyx."

She nodded, "I know you won't."

Flashback end

The masked figure passed through the fields of punishment, using the darkness to stretch out his sense. Finally, he heard her.

"Leave me alone, you fucking asshole!"

Under his mask, he smiled, appreciating her choice of...colorful words.

He was surprised she was like this. When he had know her, she hadn't been cussing like a sailor all the time. He glided over the glass on the earth, following the voice. He heard a cry of agony, and hurried his pace.

Finally, he burst into a clearing. She was tied to a long piece of wood, and she was gritting her teeth, trying to withstand the pain of the blue flames liking her skin, and the whip being lashed across her body.

The cloaked man snarled in anger. The king of Olympus was going to pay for this. He snapped two fingers. The darkness in the room converged around the flames, and extinguished it. The god of eternal punishment hovering above her spun, clutching his whip, his face a sheet of pure rage. He had oily black hair, blood red eyes, and a face that looked like it had been chiseled from rock.

"Who dares-"

The man cut him off, "I do, Orcus. Release her."

"No."

The cloaked man seemed to shrug, and he flicked his wrist. The darkness raced to Orcus, and flung him out of the Air, and to the other side of the fields of Punishment.

The masked man turned to the girl, his hand going to his face. He threw off his hood, and black tousled hair fell out. He unlatched his mask slowly.

As the porcelain left his face, his eyes shifted color.

The girl's volcanic black eyes met glowing orbs of sea green.

A/N: It's very short, I know. What do you think?


	2. Prison  Break

A while back...

"Hello, Uncle," He rose from his bow, and faced the king of the skies. Ouranos smiled at his sister's son, and stood from his throne. He had pure white hair and sky blue eyes, with a neatly trimmed beard. His kingly robes seemed to be shimmering between blue and black, signifying the day and night sky.

"Yes, nephew," Ouranos walked to him. "For what reason would you grace me with your presence?"

The cloaked man was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke. "As the council decided, I am to get a companion to aid me in my quest. For my companion, I have selected Zoe Nightshade. The huntress. A lady from your court of stars."

Ouranos' eyes widened slightly when his nephew told him who he wanted as his companion.

At seeing the King of the Skies reaction, he frowned under his hood and asked "Is there a problem that I am unaware of, Uncle?"

Ouranos sighed and said "I'm afraid that request might not work. Miss Nightshade is not under my care anymore."

Sea green eyes narrowed at what Ouranos had just revealed. "What do you mean?"

"Miss Nightshade had been taken from me by Zeus and Hades. She was cast into Punishment because of who she was, a daughter of a Titan. I was unable to stop them."

Ouranos watched his nephew carefully, trying to see how he would react to hearing about what had happened to Zoe.

He remained silent, and Ouranos frowned. "Nephew-"

"I'll kill them."

Ouranos pursed his lips as the cloaked man reached up to grab the mask that he was wearing.

"I'll kill them. I will end them. They don't deserve to be in control. I'll be the one to end their reign."

"Is that what you truly want to do?" Ouranos questioned as the cloaked man lowered his hand.

A cruel smile appeared on his lips, and he knew Ouranos wouldn't be able to see his face.

"Yes. They'll beg for death once I'm done with them."

End of flashback

Zoe stared up at the face of a man that she knew too well. The only male that she had approved of, the one who wielded her sword.

"Hello, Zoe." The man said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked incredulously. "Do you even know where we are?"

The green eyed man tilted his head and said "Well of course, I came down here to find you."

The former hesperide was at a loss for words, and the man sighed. He stretched his hand out and a throwing knife appeared in his hand. He used the knife to cut through the ropes tying her to the pole.

Zoe would have face-planted onto the ground, but the man was quick to grab her by the waist to steady her.

The former hesperide turned red and she shoved the man away. "Don't lay your hands on me!"

He shrugged as he moved back to give her some more space. "I'm just trying to help."

Zoe took a deep breath before she said "I'm going to repeat myself one more time. What are you doing here?"

The man grinned and put his mask back on. "I'm here to ask you a question."

Zoe's eyes narrowed and she snapped "Out with it, already! What is it?"

"Do you, Zoe Nightshade, want to help me fight against the Gods?"

The former hesperide blinked, clearly thrown off by the question that the masked man gave her.

A few seconds had passed before he looked down at his nails and mused "You know, if you don't want to, you can just-"

"I'll do it."

The man glanced up to see Zoe staring at him with determination. "I'll help you fight them. They took me from the sky and brought me here just because I'm the daughter of a titan. They took me here even though I had proved my loyalty to them."

The masked man chuckled before he snapped his fingers. A cloak and a mask that had slits for the eyes appeared in his hands, and he held the items out to Zoe.

She hesitated before taking the items from him. As she was putting the mask and the cloak on, the man grabbed the edge of his hood and pulled it over his head.

Once Zoe had concealed her identity, the man stretched his hand out to her once more. "Ready to leave?"

Zoe stared at his hand before she reached out and took it in her own. The masked man closed his eyes and the two of them disappeared in a spray of mist.

The two of them appeared in the middle of a large room. Torches blazed on the walls and standing in front of Zoe and the man were two immortals.

Thanatos and Orcus.

Zoe and the masked man's gazes landed on an immortal sitting on a black throne at the back of the room, and both of them tensed at seeing who it was.

Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, gazed down at them with an unreadable expression.

"What do we have here? Two intruders?"

"We'll dispose of them, My Lord." Orcus said as a sword appeared in his hand. He stalked towards the man and Zoe with a cruel smirk.

"Take these." The man said as he held out two silver hunting knives to Zoe. "Quickly!"

The former hesperide snatched the weapons and turned to intercept Orcus. The masked man faced Thanatos as the immortal approached.

"I don't know why you've come here, but it doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon." A scythe appeared in Thanatos' hands, and the God swung the weapon towards the masked man.

The man snapped his fingers and a wall of darkness materialized in front of him, blocking Thanatos' attack.

The God looked shocked, and the man grinned before blasting Thanatos back. The God landed in a heap beside Hades' throne where he lay still.

The masked man looked back to see Zoe standing over Orcus, her hunting knives pointed at his neck. She glanced up to meet his eyes before the man walked over to Hades.

The Lord of the Underworld looked slightly unsettled at how easily the man had defeated Thanatos. He rose from his throne and growled "How dare you? You'll pay for your insolence with your life!"

"Alecto said the exact same thing, and yet I still live." The man said.

Hades lunged at the man as a stygian iron sword appeared in his hand. Before the God could even reach the masked man, he found himself pinned to his throne with shackles made out of pure darkness.

The man laughed as he leaned down to get closer to Hades. "Wow. I can't imagine how embarrassing this is for you."

"Who are you?" The God demanded as he struggled to get out of the shackles.

The masked man smiled and said "Tell the Olympians this: their end is coming. Their reign shall end, and I am The Harbinger of that end. The Olympians gravest mistake shall be their downfall. Khaos' last order was to remove you from power, and I shall do that. Watch your backs, Olympians. Tread carefully. Be wary, for every move you make... We will be watching."

Hades' eyes widened before the masked man snapped his fingers again, and he and Zoe vanished into thin air.


	3. In The House Of Night

You found her?' The impressed voice of his father came to him when they popped out of the darkness, into the house of Night in Tartarus, right in the audience chamber.

"I found her?" He scoffed in disbelief, unlatching his mask. "Of course I did. What do you take me for?'

On the his and hers back thrones on the dais, the darkness took a shape. Erebus materialized in the large black throne with Nyx seated in the throne next to him. Percy examined the Lords Of Darkness and Night. His father had slicked back black hair, and his eyes were pools of darkness. His robes were made purely of the stuff he had total control over, and seemed to churn and forth with every movement he made. He had a roughly chiseled face, and a cleanly-shaven beard. At his side sat his wife, Percy mother, the woman who had taken him in five years before. She was also in her mortal form, not the one which had attacked him and Annabeth when they were in Tartarus a few years before, and her robes were also made of darkness, and showed ample cleavage. Her dark eyes were filled with what he would call pride, but he couldn't be sure. She seemed to be one with the dark walls of the audience chamber.

He placed the mask inside his cloak, and his eyes slowly regained their now cold sea-green color. They flickered to his companion, who was standing next to him. Percy motioned to Zoe to take the mask off, but she seemed frozen.

He reached out, and threw the hood off the daughter of Atlas with one hand, while his other hand took off the white mask. Immediately he did so, Zoe dropped into a bow. She could feel the power radiating off the two, and she couldn't believe she was in the presence of two primordials, who could wipe her out with a single thought or a flick of their finger.

"Rise, Heroine," Nyx motioned with her chin. "There is no need to bow to us. We are not stuck-up gods"

"Well said, wife," Erebus nodded. "We are but partners in this quest now. You can think of us as your patrons." He paused. "That is, assuming you have accepted to aid us..."

Zoe rose, nodding, "There's no need to ask for a second time, I will help you."

"Good," Nyx said, eyeing Zoe's form. Her attention turned swiftly to Percy. "Perseus, please escort our guest to her accommodation."

"Of course, mother," He bowed. Then he turned to Zoe. "Follow me, Nightshade. I will take you to your room."

\- LINEBREAK-

They walked out of the nearest doorway. Perseus led them through several passages and mysterious hallways, which, in spite of the torches on the wall, were still dark and ominous. After a lot of twists, turns, and stone walls, they finally topped at a large black door.

"This is your room, Zoe," He motioned to the door. "You will get used to the layout of the house in a few weeks, and you will get accustomed to the darkness after sometime. Make yourself comfortable. My sister Hemera is in the room opposite yours. We made it this way so you could go to her in times of need. I am at the end of the hallway. Hemera will accompany you to the war room when we meet to discuss further plans. The servants will bring your food."

Zoe blinked. Servants? She hadn't seen a single living soul since they left the audience chamber, but anyway, she nodded to him.

He gave her a curt nod back, and Zoe looked him over. He was not the same boy who had helped her rescue her lady all those years before. He was older, for a fact. And far more mature. Not that she was complaining, but in the past hour she'd been with him, as a former nymph, she could tell that he had changed greatly. He was taller and well built now, his prowess on the battlefield and his powers over darkness were amazing. But he was cold, emotionless, indifferent. If he was the same as before, he would have been making inappropriate jokes, and pulling pranks. But his normal carefree attitude was gone. It was like he was a whole different person. Zoe had heard about the giant war from her time in the heavens. Although Lord Ouranos still hated Gaea for orchestrating his death and banishing him to the sky, he had been in full support of her destroying Olympus. Zoe and the other constellations had watched, under their mistress Asteria, when Gaea was defeated, but at a cost. Personally, at that time she was not in support of the destruction of Olympus.

It was immediately after they won that Zeus had decided to tie off all lose ends on Olympus. He had had Alabaster Torrington hunted down and exterminated, he had killed off the were wolfs, and had cast Boreas, Zetes, Calais, and Khione down to earth as mortal for their punishment. And she was sure he had done something to Percy as well. That was why he was here, probably. He had also had her removed from the sky. It irked Zoe that they had questioned her loyalty and had her sent to punishment so quickly. Zeus was an egoistic paranoid bastard, and he needed to be brought down a peg or two. Even though she might feel guilty about it afterwards, she was definitely helping the primordials. Besides, she owed it to Ouranos for protecting her for as long as he did, and for Perseus for saving her.

She still didn't understand how he had ended up with two primordials for parents, and why he kept on giving that cold and dark vibe. Al she knew was that he was thirsting for revenge. He was drowning in anger, and silently dying in sadness, betrayal and loneliness. She could feel it rolling off him in waves. Especially since she died. It had taken a huge toll on him, from what she could tell. But hopefully, she would get the full story and the briefing of what had happened to him after the war, when they gathered in the war room tonight.

"Goodbye Zoe," The man's voice broke her out of her reverie.

'Huh, what? Oh, yes, goodbye."

He turned away from her and began walking back in the direction they had come, his footsteps echoing through the hallway, his figure broad and manly, and his face contorted into a frown. He went farther, and farther, and farther, until the darkness swallowed him whole.

(A/N: I wanted to end the chapter here, but I figured our chapter lengths are a little too short, so I added a some more. Enjoy! - Yournormalpjofan)

-LINEBREAK-

"You did a good job today, Perseus," Erebus said. "You make us proud."

'Yes," Nyx nodded. "The next step will be getting the demigods out of the way, when Tartarus opens his gates."

Percy shook his head, "I hold no ill will against the demigods. We will send a message, telling them to pull out of the war. If they don't heed our warning, they die."

Erebus graced him with a smile. "Once again, you have proven yourself a level-headed commander. I am glad we found you when we did."

Percy felt mixed emotions. He finally decided on a smile, as he remembered how his father had tried to kill him when he first laid eyes on him...

FLASHBACK..

A/N: Haha, joking. Friends, this is where I end my chapter. Hope you liked my cliffhanger!


	4. Memories

~Flashback~

"Quick, hide!' Nyx hissed. "My husband approaches. The primordials are not supposed to know of your existence until you are ready."

Percy's eyes widened in fear. He wasn't ready to face another of the protogenoi who could wipe him out with a single thought. His new powers were hard to control, and Khaos had asked him not to reveal himself to the primordial council until he had mastered them. He shut his eyes, and fused with the shadows, before he realized that was a huge mistake. Erebus materialized in the audience chamber, and Nyx swooped down from her throne in a whirlwind of darkness.

"Husband," she forced a smile on her face. "I was just about to come to The Void to see you. Why are you here?"

Erebus smiled. "Do I need a reason to visit my wife?"

Nyx tensed, but she recovered quickly. She could sense Perseus in the shadows, which meant her husband could too, because she shared that domain. Her fears came to light when Erebus brow creased.

"There's someone here," he said quietly. "There's someone spying on us from the darkness."

Percy's breath hitched. Erebus was the primordial god of darkness and shadows. He was such an idiot. The god could sense beings hiding in his domain from a mile away.

He watched with bated breath, as Erebus glided around the room, his eyes shifting across the corners, narrowed.

"Erebus," Nyx voice had an edge of nervousness to it. Khaos had asked her to hide Perseus because a few of the primordials would try to kill him. She had almost done the same, but...they had gotten over that. Tartarus and all the protogenoi wanted his head after he killed Gaea in the war. And once the primordials found out he was working for them, they would try to exploit him, using him to do all their dirty work. "I think we should-"

"Quiet," he snapped lowly. "Do you want to alert whoever it is that we're on to them?"

Percy gulped as Erebus head snapped in his direction. His eyes seemed to pierce through Percy's soul. Faster than he could comprehend, Erebus was in front of him, his had shooting forward, and the shadows he had taken refuge in chucked Percy out, and he landed in a heap on the black marble floor. It was very dark but he'd gotten accustomed to it, and he could see Erebus clearly. The primordial had a stony expression of his face.

"Who sent you? The Olympians?' his voice was low and sent chills down Percy's spine. "Who would dare spy on a primordial?"

Percy glanced up, just in time to see the darkness condense in Erebus' hands, and form a large sword.

"No!' Nyx appeared next to her husband. "You will not harm my son, Erebus!"

He was so startled her lowered his weapon. "That can't be your son," he growled. "Why are you protecting the son of Poseidon? The one who killed your sister. The pawn of those upstarts called gods."

"You don't-"

"He shall die!" Erebus said. "I clearly remember you wanting to kill him after he and the dumb blonde infiltrated your mansion and told you they were tourists! And now you're protecting him?!"

Erebus snapped his fingers and his wife was flung across the room by an invisible force. Percy scrambled to his feet. "Look, it's not-'

"Quiet, boy," the primal god of darkness, said. "Die in silence."

Percy tried to speak again, only to find that no sound was coming out of his mouth. It was like his voice box had been shut down. Snuffed out. Fear and panic set in. He couldn't die like this! Not after everything that had happened. Percy held out his hand a sword materialized in it. It seemed to be made of shadows, which kept shifting not taking a full solid form. Its blade was obsidian black, with purple and red lines running down it. It was Riptide. A new and improved version of his sword. Erebus launched himself forward, swinging his sword to decapitate Percy brought his sword to block, and newfound strength pushed him. He was glad the primordial was in human form, and pushed him back. Erebus attacked again, forcing Percy to go on the defense.

Trading blows, hacks, slashes, and stabs, the two figures, danced in the darkness, weaving and dodging each other's strikes.

Finally, exhausted and in pain from the few hits Erebus had managed, Percy shrunk back.

"You're a good fighter," Erebus frowned. 'I cannot deny you that. But you are mortal. You shall tire soon, and I shall end you, sea spawn."

Percy wanted to speak. To scream at the primordial not to call him a son of that...that assbucket. To explain that Khaos had asked Nyx to adopt him, but his voice was gone. He frowned, taking a stance again. Suddenly Erebus shot forward, and Percy's eyes widened. The primal god became a blur in the shadows, becoming so fast that Percy could only see traces of purple. Pain exploded in his back, then his chest, then his calves. The shadowy primordial, crisscrossing around him, adorned him with several quick and precise cuts. Percy felt his head pound from so many wounds. He stretched out his senses. He couldn't let Erebus win. Nyx had been temporarily knocked out, which only went to prove that her husband was far more powerful than her. He heard the pattering of feet, and the slightly labored breath.

Percy dodged to the side, just as Erebus careered past. He spun from his spit again, as the god sailed forward. Although exhausted, Percy could tell where he was going to attack next. His hand shot forward, and he grabbed the primordial's sword by its blade. Erebus Pressed harder, and red liquid seeped down the sword. Darkness built around the weapon, as Erebus used raw power to push Percy back. Percy couldn't allow it. He wasn't going to die. He broke though through the magic Erebus had placed on him, and let out a loud roar. White light erupted from his palm, illuminating the house of Night, and throwing the primordial of darkness into the throne at the other side of the room.

When Erebus looked up again, Percy was rising off the ground. His eyes were pools of pure white light, radiating and pulsing with power. White smoke seemed to shoot and seep out of his eyes, and his voice resonated through the room although his lips never parted.

"I shall not die today, primordial," he said. 'For without me you shall not succeed. I am Khaos successor, and I shall tear down Olympus. Brick by brick."

That was the first time Percy had gotten a burst of power from Khaos' blessings. And it wasn't going to be the last.

~Flashback End~

Percy marched forward, his footsteps echoing in the passageway. Zoe walked alongside him, as he led her back to her quarters. They had explained their cause, and mission and reasons to Zoe. Percy had told her how he had ended up in the Mansion Of Nyx. Upon hearing al these, Zoe had only been reassured that they were doing the right thing. Especially since the orders came from the creator itself.

It was silent as they walked forward. Erebus and Nyx had left for a council meeting, and they were the only living souls in the Mansion.

The silence was eating up at Zoe and she decided to speak. "So," she started. "I have a question."

Percy glanced at her. "Ask away." He said shortly, before turning to look forward again.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked.

He paused for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you choose me as your partner? Annabeth was in the Underworld. You could have picked her. I mean, sure the demigods and the seven betrayed you. But the others who died...Beckendorf, Silena, Leo, Hazel, Luke, Ethan, Bianca...out of all of them. You picked me. I want to know why."

Percy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Annabeth was my first choice. But..."

~Flashback~

"Percy!" His head swept to the left, and he glanced at his girlfriend. 'Behind you!"

Eyes widening, he swiftly sidestepped, and the trident pierced the earth. Percy slashed forward, opening a gash on Polybotes' foot, then danced out of the way. He turned, and shouted over to Annabeth. "Thanks for-"

But then his eyes widened, and his heart dropped into his gut from fear. "Annabeth!'

He took off, his feet hammering on the ground, urging his legs to move faster. But he knew. He knew he would never get there in time.

Annabeth turned swiftly guessing she was being attacked from behind. And then Enceladus' spear ran her through.

~Flashback End~

He took in a deep breath, rubbing his temples. Zoe's question had made him relive a memory he had never wanted.

"Well?" she asked.

"Annabeth wasn't in the Underworld," he said. " And I chose you because you have more experience with the gods, and are the only one who could help me. Do you think Annabeth would have sided with me if she had known I was going against Olympus?"

Zoe was silent. "What do you mean she wasn't in the Underworld?"

"I scoured the entire plain. The fields of punishment, asphodel, I even sought out Luke, and asked him if she was in Elysium. They didn't even know she was dead. According to the Judges record, she wasn't even in the list. She was never judged. Charon never ferried her across. She-"

"Annabeth's soul never made it to the Underworld," Zoe said quietly. "I'm sorry-"

He cut her off. "No need to apologize. I've gotten over it. I've gotten over her."

He stopped. "We're here."

'I can see that," she rolled her eyes. She began walking into the room. But then suddenly she turned, and shot forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks for picking me. And rescuing me from Hades. It means a lot," she said under her breath. And then she pulled away, and backed into her room, leaving a semi-flustered Percy Jackson at her doorstep.

A/N: Dont forget to leave a review!

Please join our discord server: /avbdRr2


End file.
